DNA Test
by Protecters of Shuggazoom
Summary: Alice does a quick DNA test to find out who her parents really are. Well when she finds both her's and Cream's; let just say the results are shocking.


**Me: Sorry I was gone so long guys.**

**Alice: You'll be forgiven if you write another story**

**Me: I'll get right on that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Ultra force was in the zone of wasted years fixing their super robot while the Hyperforce patrolled the city. Just as they were going to test one of the vehicles Cream's communicator went off. _"Cream, this is Antauri. Report back to the city; we are finished patrol."_

"Got it, Antauri. Cream out!" She turned to her team. "Well we'd better pack it in guys. We're done for the day."

"But Cream," Brock began to whine. "We only got your ship finished and we didn't even get to test it yet."

Alice walked up next to Cream. She put her hands on her hips. "Well how about you guys take it into the city and Cream and I will fly home."

The three guys looked at Cream and Alice. Brock was the first to speak. "Since when can you two fly?"

"I don't know. Cream learned then I did, I guess."

The three shrugged and then ran into the ship. Before Ryan closes the door he turns to the two girls. "Race you back!?"

"You're on!" The girls said in unison as Ryan closed the door to the ship. The girls took to the sky as the guys started driving to the city, and the race started.

_Later…_

The Ultraforce went inside the doors of the command center. The girls were bragging about how they won the race and the guys trying to ignore them. Just as they got to everyone who were at the computer. Cream turned to Antauri. "Antauri, where's Sprx?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Gibson typed in some coordinates. "According to the last signal we got from him he should be here." He pushed a button and a picture of space popped up.

"The Space Con Corridor, nothing but a bunch of broken space junk up there."

"So are you gona go find him or what?" Alice looked at the Hyperforce.

"If Sprx were here he'd want to go save…himself."

"I agree with Otto. We have to rescue him."

Chiro nodded. "Right, Antauri! Cream, you and your team stay here; just in case." Cream nodded. "Alright. Hyperforce, go!"

_Later…_

Alice was in her lab with Cream. Alice was looking over everything to make sure nothing broke while they were repairing the robot. She turned back to her leader. "Everything seems to be in order."

Cream nodded. "Then I'll leave you to your work." She headed to the door but stopped before she left. "I'll come get you when dinners ready. I'm making veggie tacos, your fave."

"Can't wait! You haven't made that in forever."

Cream smiled. "See you then!" She left.

Alice turned back to her computer. "Now to find out whom our parents are." She spoke to herself as she continued to type. "I should have thought of this before. How could I not know that our entire past is in here, somewhere." She finally got something when she typed her name into the computer's hard drive but it wasn't what she expected. Her eyes popped out of her head as she began to read about her own history.

'_As a baby monkey, Alice used to live alone in the jungle. With no one around, she got hurt very often but one accident tops off the list. When she was almost two she got in a fight with a lion. At the end of the fight she looked terrible; she had cuts and scratches all over her body. Thankfully a blue robotic simian, Gibson, found her and turned her into a robot; therefore saving her life.'_

Alice didn't believe what she was reading. According to that text Gibson was her dad! She went across the room and activated the intercom. "Cream, get down here! I have critical information!"

The doors opened and Cream went up to Alice. "Hey Al, what is it?."

"I just found out who my dad is. Look." She gestured to the computer.

Cream saw Gibson's name. "Well that's great!" Alice started to type Cream's name in. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Finding out if I'm right on who your dad is." An article popped up on the monitor. "Read it." So Cream did so.

'_Cream's father was taken away from her at a very young age. That's why, at the age of one, Cream almost died. Lucky for her a black robot monkey, Antauri, who was also the father taken away from her, turned her into a robot monkey herself.'_

Cream snapped her fingers. "That explains the dream I had." She turned to Alice. "We did it, Alice. We found our parents."

Alice backed away from Cream. "That means we should be able to…" She trailed off as she activated her weapons for the first time. They were drills, just like Gibson's, but instead of a blue tip the tip was yellow.

"If you can then I…" Cream trailed off for the same reason. She had white ghost claws. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"No, we can't. They see us differently. We'll tell them when the time is right. That and who their parents are."

Cream nodded as she deactivated her weapons. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

Alice deactivated her weapons as she walked out with her friend. "Let's"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice: Great, now I have to break up with Gibson**

**Cream: It's your fault, Chi-chi. Apologies!**

**Me: Sorry! **


End file.
